A typical read operation of a memory cell of a memory device includes connecting a data line pair to a local bit line pair connected to the memory cell. A word line connected to the memory cell is driven with a word line signal, thus transferring bits of data stored in the memory cell to the data lines through the local bit line, whereby the bits of data are read from the memory cell. The memory device may have memory cells connected to single bit lines or complementary bit lines depending on the application.